Could The Digiworld Be Another Name For Hell
by Maki
Summary: The digidestined meet up with a new girl on their travels, could she be digidestined? Or something else?
1. Default Chapter Title

**Could the Digiworld be another name for Hell.**

Part 1

By. Jennifer

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or have any affiliation with them or their products; I am not doing this for profit, but just as an expression out of my own warped mind. I don't own any of the characters, but Maki is of my own creation. Yadda, yadda, nough said.

Ages for reference:

Tai, Matt and Sora~15

Joe~16

Izzy and Mimi~14

T.K. and Kari~12

Maki stood there playing thoughts over and over in her head as tears streamed down her cheeks.

_Why did she always have to be such a screw up? Why couldn't she just be like everyone else? She wasn't a bad person; she didn't deserve all this crap. No one would even care if she was gone. She would be better off dead._

She looked down to the traffic below; she was so far up that no one could see her standing on the ledge. She took in a deep breath holding her arms out like wings, when she exhaled she shut her eyes and fell forward.

Somewhere far off in another world a group of teenagers were walking in the woods. The leader of the group a young boy about 15 with brown hair and goggles was trying to keep the rest of the group motivated and keep moving. A girl in the back of the group dressed in solid pink made continual whinny complaints, "My feet hurt. I'm tired. I'm thirsty. Can't we just stop to rest for a minute?" 

The boy in the front was quickly losing his cool; he stopped dead in his tracks and glared to the back of the group.

"Mimi, we are doing the best we can, can't you just stop complaining for one damn minute? We just stopped and rested not even ten minutes ago!" Tai screamed.

"But, I. I'm just so tired and thirsty." Mimi pouted as her tears welled up, she wasn't used to being yelled at like that, especially by Tai of all people.

"Hey Tai, back off man. What is your deal?" Matt asked crossing his arms and turning to the brown haired boy.

Tai glared at Matt and if looks could kill Matt would have been dead. The blonde hair boy stood his ground and glared back at Tai with a smirky defiant grin. 

"I am the leader Matt and we need to keep moving." Tai growled.

"Oh God not that leader crap again!" Matt shouted slightly losing his expected cool. "That is all I hear out of you! Why is it that we need to keep moving ever minute of every day? Why can't we just find a decent place and stay there for like a week and relax? Why do we have to go looking for trouble?!"

Tai was dumbfounded, he did really know why they had to keep moving all the time. _Would it be so bad, to stop and let everyone get in a little r and r? Hell, that wasn't such a bad idea, everyone had been so moody and tired lately, and maybe with a little rest they could get back their motivation. Too bad this had to have been Matt's idea._

"Fine," Tai said quietly "but let's keep walking until we find a cave or something by a lake, then we will take a few days and just relax."

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Tai and cheered, all except Matt who walked next to Tai with a big smirk on his face. "I knew you would see it my way." He said. The words made his blood boil but before he could say a word he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see the smiling face of Sora. If anything could keep Tai's head straight it was Sora, they had been best friends for so long and lately they had been a little more than just friends. Tai returned her smile with his own.

"Don't let him get to you Tai, you know he just likes to get you pissed." Sora said as she slid her hand down from his shoulder to take his hand in hers.

Tai looked down at the two of their hands together, even looking at Sora made him feel on cloud nine, but touching her put him right in heaven. "Yeah, I know." He said shrugging. "I think we will all feel better when we can just relax for a while."

Sora nodded. "So what's the plan?"

Tai stopped and looked around, "Well." He said scratching the back of his head. " I guess we should look around for a decent place to camp, maybe like a cave or something, the cave would be best, it would give us shelter, but also kind of keep us hidden too."

Sora nodded again, "Where to then?" she looked over to Izzy who was typing away obliviously on his pineapple laptop. "Izzy?"

Izzy looked up from what he was typing at the source of the voice calling his name. "huh?" 

"What are you doing Izzy? Tai asked.

"Oh well um, " Izzy tried to find the simplest words he could to explain what he was doing. "Well Genni and I worked together on a new program to detect rips in the dimension between the Digiworld and our world. When someone crosses from this world to ours or from her to there, my computer is alerted and I can track where the activity is coming from." Izzy looked at Tai to see if any of this was sinking through, when Matt spoke up.

"So what does it all mean?" Matt asked.

"Well, " Izzy began. "Right now it means that my computer was alerted that a rip opened up and something or someone has crossed from our world to the Digiworld."

"What? Where?" asked Tai.

"Not too far from where we are now. That's all I can tell you." Izzy said plainly.

Augumon who had been listening to the whole conversation decided to speak up, "Do you think it could be another digidestined child?" He said looking from Izzy to Tai.

"Wait a minute, I thought there was only 8 digidestined?" Joe asked.

T.K. tugged at Matt's shirt, "Does this mean someone else will be joining our group, Matt?"

Matt shook his head, "I don't know Teek, could be."

"Well Izzy, could it be?" Tai asked.

"I have no way of knowing if the person who came through the rip is digidestined or not, but I suggest we find him or her and find out." Izzy said.

"How?" asked Mimi.

"Well I am picking up a reading on my computer of the location where the rip opened, I suggest we follow it and hope that person is still there." Izzy stated.

"OK guys, " Tai commanded " let's go find this person, then we will find a place to set up camp."

The kids all agreed and soon they were following Izzy through the woods, their digimon close to their sides.

After about 20 minutes of walking, Izzy stopped and looked around, "Here." He said pointing up to the sky, "This is where the rip happened."

"Well then where is this person?" Matt asked.

Tai looked around, "well let's scout out and look around this area, maybe he or she is still here." 

Suddenly they stopped when the hear soft moaning coming from a near by tree, the kids looked at each other and slowly and cautiously made there way over to where the sounds had come from. At the bottom of the tree was a girl with brown hair and blonde streaks wearing black jeans and a black tank top, she appeared to be unconscious. 

Tai carefully went a little closer to the girl with Augumon close in toe, he stopped and looked back to the rest of the kids who motioned for him to go. He reached out his hand and clasped it around the girl's shoulder who sat up with a fright. Tai jumped back who was also startled 

"Wh.what? Am I dead?" she asked frightened.

"Dead?" Tai asked.

"Is this heaven or Hell? I guess it would probably be Hell, I guess people who jump off buildings don't get to go to heaven. I expected flames, screaming, stuff like that." She said matter of factly.

"Your not dead." Izzy spoke up "Far from it, your in the Digiworld."

"I'm where?" She asked

"The Digiworld, it's a long story, but we'll explain it to you." Tai said smiling.

"Who are you? Are you digidestined? What did you mean you jumped off a building?" Matt asked stepping forward. 

"Hey one question at a time, I am sure that she is in a bit of shock right now." Sora said looking the girl up and down.

"Um..I.I'm Maki." The girl said. "Who are all of you?"

"Well, I'm Tai," Tai said pointing to himself, " and this dinosaur like creature is my digimon Augumon, over there," he said pointing to Matt and T.K. " the tall blonde with the big mouth is Matt and his digimon is Gabumon and the little guy there is Matt's little brother, T.K. and his digimon Patamon." Matt and T.K. nodded, Tai then pointed to Sora and Mimi and Kari, "The 3 girls over there, that's Mimi in the pink with her digimon Palmon and in the helmet is Sora and her digimon Biyomon and the little one is my little sister Kari and her digimon Gatomon." All 3 girls nodded and waved. Tai then pointed over towards Izzy and Joe, "The tall one there is Joe and his digimon Gommamon and the one on the computer is Izzy and his digimon Tentemon." Tai finished, Izzy and Joe smiled and waved a friendly hello.

"Uh huh, you sure I am not in Hell?" Maki asked trying to stand up.

Matt laughed and walked over to help the girl up, "you wish, hell may be better then where you are now." He said coldly as helped her to her feet.

Maki stood there and looked at Matt not knowing what to say, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He seemed so cold, but yet there was something in his eyes that said otherwise. "thanks," she said looking at Matt.

"Yeah, whatever." He said and then turned back and walked over to where T.K. was standing.

"You'll have to ignore Matt there, he isn't the friendliest person in the world." Tai said smiling. "Whether you are digidestined or not, you should come with us, it's not safe here by yourself."

Maki looked at all the kids and nodded her head slowly, she wasn't sure if she should go with them or not, but they seemed ok and this new world didn't look too welcoming. "Sure, I guess."

"Great!" Tai said to Maki. He then turned to Izzy, "So where should we go now, we have to set up camp soon, it looks like it is going to get dark within the next couple of hours."

Maki stood next to a tree watching Tai and Izzy talk about where they should go from here, it seemed like everyone in the group was just staring at her and it made her very uncomfortable. Yet her eyes kept falling on one person, the blonde headed boy with the attitude. There was something about him, he seemed kind of mean, but under that, Maki thought that perhaps he might actually be a nice guy. More then that thought Maki thought that he was kind of cute.

"OK guys, Izzy says that there is a body of water very near here, let's get a move on and scout it out." Tai said as he started walking ahead of the group with Izzy by his side for direction.

The group began their journey with Maki in the back of the group, she didn't quite know what to make of them and she certainly didn't feel as though she belonged. _What happened to me? One minute I was jumping off a building and the next thing I know I am here. But where is here? And why am I not dead? _Maki took out a pendant from under her shirt and looked at it while she thought, little did she know the pendant that she carried greatly resembled the crests that the other kids in her group carried. She rubbed her fingertips over the front of the pendant where a small star was enclosed with a circle. She never did understand where it had come from or why she had it, but it was all that she ever really had to call her own and now it was her only possession that she had. Maki shook her head slowly watching the others in front of her talking and laughing, she felt ignored but in the same thought was happy that she was, she hated being gawked at or made the center of attention. She slowly placed her pendant back in her shirt so it would be unseen, she wasn't trying to hide it, but she knew the reaction that people had had to the star, a reaction of fear and hate. Some had even called her a witch, though she really didn't understand why or really what the star represented. Maki's thought were interrupted when she noticed that she was no longer alone in the back of the group, standing beside her was Matt, watching her intently as if he were trying to read her thoughts.

"You seem like you are thinking pretty hard, what about?" Matt stated.

"Um, nothing really, just thinking, that's all." Maki said, she didn't know him; she certainly wasn't going to spill her guts to this guy.

"Hmmm. Pretty scary isn't it?" Matt asked.

"Scary? What?" asked Maki.

Matt just looked at the girl standing next to him, he felt bad for how he treated her when he first met her, but still he didn't trust her. _There is something about her, what is it? Does she intrigue me? Yes. I think she does, but why? _He thought to himself.

"The Digiworld, what else did you think I meant?" Matt said trying to sound cold.

"Uh yeah, it's different." Maki said letting her eyes fall to the ground.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Tai yelled.

Maki stopped and looked around, there was a beautiful lake with trees all around it, within her sights she could see a small cave and bushes that looked like they had fruit on it, but not any kind of fruit that she had ever seen before.

"OK everyone let's set up camp in the cave and then we can work on getting food." Tai commanded.

Soon all the kids had split up into groups and were out in search of wood for a fire and food.

To be continued....

OK ladies and gents, email me or review this and tell me what you think. I need feedback! Oh! And this is my very first digifanfic so be somewhat kind. Thanks a bunch!


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Could The Digiworld Be Another Name For Hell**

** **

**Part 2A**

A/N~ We all know the disclaimer stuff, I don't own digimon or have affiliation with them, I am simply writing this story thing because I feel like it and of course not for profit, Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

When we last left the kids they were just setting up camp and Maki was the new girl in the group.

_ _

_ _

After a filling dinner of fish and fruit the kids sat around the fire filling Maki in on the Digiworld and the conflict within. The Digimon were playing a game of tag while the kids spoke seriously to Maki.

"So this is what the Digiworld is?" Maki asked still a bit confused and not sure if she should fully believe what was being told to her.

"Yep." Said Tai, "But we still don't know everything about it, we learn more everyday that we are here."

"Yeah except you, Tai, not too much gets through your thick skull." Matt said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up Matt, you can be such a jerk, Mr. I am too cool for everybody!" Tai retorted.

Matt stood up and glared at Tai as if challenging him to continue with the insults and the smart mouth. Tai also stood up and glared back at Matt to show that he held no fear of the boy. Sora quickly jumped between the two squabbling boys.

"Will you two just knock it off, you guys are being so childish!" Sora yelled.

Maki just sat there watching the show unfold and laughing to herself. _God they act like brothers or something. Almost like they hate each other. She thought to herself._

_ _

Matt and Tai stopped and looked at Sora and then back to each other, they both nodded their heads sheepishly and sat down quietly not looking at the other. Tai then brought his attention back to Maki.

"So, Maki. Tell us about you. Do you know why you are here?" Tai asked.

Maki looked at Tai and then around to the others. "Um, well there is not much to tell about me and no, I have no idea why I am here."

Matt frowned for a minute and then decided to ask what was probably on all their minds, "so you said something about hell and jumping off a building? What was that all about?"

Maki bit her lower lip and looked around the group, all the kids watched her intently while waiting for an answer or explanation. She took a moment before answering to choose her words carefully.

"Uh, well. It must have been the fall here, I was confused." She finally said.

Matt just looked at her not believing her for a minute, she was hiding something and he would stop at nothing to find out what it was. Maki sensed the intensity of Matt's eyes on her and looked over to meet them. She stared at him for a moment, feeling weak from him and quickly decided that she needed to escape this all too uncomfortable moment.

Maki quickly stood up and looked at the kids. "I need to take a walk, I'll be back." She said hastily as she turned around towards the woods.

"You can't go out alone, it's dark and you don't know what's out there!" Tai yelled.

Maki stopped for a moment and glanced back, "I'll be fine, I won't go far and I will be back soon, I promise." With that she turned back and walked into the thick forest leaving the others behind.

Matt stood up, "We can't just let her walk off like that."

Tai stood up as well and started towards the woods where Maki had disappeared only moments before. "I'll follow her and make sure she is ok."

"No" Matt said walking over to Tai, "I will, you stay here. I'll take Gabumon just incase." 

Tai just nodded as Matt walked off into the woods after Maki.

Maki walked deep into the woods, she just wanted to get away from the others. _Too many questions, she thought. I don't want to answer any more questions; I just want to go home, somewhere, just not here. _She walked a bit further and found a nice tree that she decided would make a nice place to sit and think. She slid down the side of the tree and closed her eyes and tried to think of what she should do and how she would get out of this mess.

Not far away a pair of eyes came to rest of her figure sitting by a large looming tree. He watched her while trying to figure out what she was and why she was there with the rest of them. He thought for a moment about going up and talking to her, but then thought she might be angry if she realized that he had followed her into the forest. He decided to stay where he was for the moment, unless of course she needed help at that time he would make his presence known.

Another pair of eyes also watched the girl sitting by the tree, this time the eyes were much further away without fear of detection. He growled at the sight of the girl and pondered her presence in the Digiworld. He had felt confident that there were no other digidestined that would be coming into the Digiworld, but then if not, why was she here. He growled from deep within his stomach and quickly spun around, he need to know why she was here, he would have to consult his books on the prophecies to see if there was something he had over looked.

Maki opened her eyes, feeling as though someone or something was watching her. She scanned her eyes around the darkened forest trying to make something out but seeing nothing. She sat for a moment and listened, it was quiet, no sounds where there to be heard.

Matt watched as Maki looked around, he was sure that she sensed him there. He slowly backed up trying to be careful not to trip or step on anything to give away that he was there. Gabumon walked along with Matt trying to be quiet but was not as careful as his human friend stepping on a twig that snapped rather loudly in the hushed quiet that surrounded the forest. Matt looked down at Gabumon and growled softly and then looked at Maki who had stood up and was looking fearfully around to see where the noise had come from. Matt decided the best course of action was to play it cool.

"Who? Who's there? Show yourself!" Maki yelled trying to sound calm but failing. She looked around wide eyed, her heart felt as though it was pounding so hard it would just burst through her chest at any moment. She heard another noise like footsteps and she turned in that direction to see a tall figure walking towards her. At first she couldn't quite make it out, but the closer it came she saw who it was.

"Hey" Matt said, trying to sound cool. "Didn't realize you were here, just decided to take a walk."

"You scared the crap out of me!" Maki yelled, "What the hell, were you following me?"

"Hey calm down chicky." Matt said coolly, "As I said, I went out for a walk. Don't think you are special or anything, I certainly didn't think I would be running into you. God!"

Maki narrowed her eyes at the tall blonde headed boy. _He just rubs me the wrong way, she thought. _"Whatever!" She retorted and then kicked herself for not thinking of anything better to say. She squinted her eyes a bit more to show her anger and then walked off in a huff.

Matt quietly laughed to himself triumphantly. He always did love to get in a good jab. Gabumon who had witnessed the whole thing looked at Matt and began to tisk him. Matt looked down to his digimon friend.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Matt, that wasn't very nice. She is new here and probably scared." Gabumon said softly.

"So? She is lying about something and I don't trust her. Why should I be nice to her?" Matt asked scowling down at his friend.

"Matt, because you were new here once as well. Look deep inside yourself, I am sure you will find some commonalities with her if you try." Gabumon stated in his wise old man voice.

"She and I have nothing in common!" Matt yelled rather loudly.

Gabumon just shook his head sadly. "It is not for me to point out what the two of you may share but for you to find it out for yourself," he said as he began to walk back to camp and away from Matt, who just continued to stand there thinking.

Matt slowly looked around at the dark forest and decided that he better head back to camp as well. _Maki? What do she and I have in common? Nothing! She is lying about something...Maybe not lying, maybe just not being upfront. Oh what the hell am I thinking? She is hiding something, I know she is! _He balled up his fists as he continued to walk, soon he heard the voices of his friends as he neared the campsite.


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Could The Digiworld Be Another Name For Hell**

** **

**Part 2B**

Tai and Sora looked up as Matt sat down by the fire deep in thought. Sora looked from Matt and then to Tai giving him a firm nudge and gesturing with her head for him to go and talk to Matt. Tai nodded to Sora and walked over to where Matt was sitting and took a seat next to him unnoticed. Sora stood up and walked to where the others were settling down for the night.

"Hey." Tai said as he began to draw pictures in the dirt with his finger.

Matt looked over to Tai and shook his head, "hey," he mumbled.

Tai looked up and over to Matt who still seemed to be in deep thought. "So what is up between you and Maki anyways?" He came right to the point.

"What do you mean?" Asked Matt, still not looking at Tai.

"You really don't seem to like her." Tai said still drawing with his finger in the dirt.

"And you do? Oh, and nice hearts." Matt said sarcastically looking down at Tai's drawing.

Tai looked up and blushed and looked in the direction of Sora, "uh, well?" he quickly erased his drawing and looked back at Matt seriously. "Look Matt, Maki is one of us. She seems nice and she is the only other human here in the Digiworld besides us. We should all stick together."

Matt glared at Tai, _could he be any more gullible, he thought._ "Look we don't know herand I don't happen to think that she is nice at all."

Tai sat there with his mouth open not sure what to say, this was the first time he had ever known Matt to prejudge someone like this. "Fine." Tai said. "You have the right not to like her, but we are a group, a team and we have to work together and like it or not, Maki is now a part of that team. I suggest you get used to it and grow up." Tai stated plainly and before Matt had a chance to retort Tai got up and walked away from him leaving him only to his thoughts and now his anger.

**_The Next Morning.........._**

After a breakfast of berries and nuts the group lounged around the camp and tried to enjoy the next few days that Tai had given them of vacation. Of course if Mimi had had her way she would have made the group track around to find a resort but the small camp by the lake would have to do. Mimi was one of the first one from the group to make herself a comfortable spot in the grass near the water, perfect for tanning. Sora and Kari were soon to follow, but not before attempting to invite Maki, who would have no part of it. Maki just politely declined the invitation and offered a feeble excuse of a headache to save her from having to be social. Tai, Matt and T.K. all ran as fast as they could to the cool lake to enjoy some splashing around in the hot sun.

Joe declined going in as he felt sure that the lake probably possessed some bacteria or parasite that he was most likely allergic to. Gommamon just scoffed at his human companion and wasted no time in making a mad dash for the water. Izzy on the other hand made no excuses for not enjoying that water or the sun by simply stating that he would rather not, research needed to be done.

With that all the digimon and all but three of the humans were playing, yelling, laughing and having an enjoyable and well-needed afternoon of fun and relaxation.

Maki sat off to the side, quietly watching the others enjoy themselves. _This is all too familiar_, she thought to herself, _people that she was with having fun while she sat by and watched. In a way I guess it is my own fault_, she thought sadly as she began to pick small flowers from the grassy floor from which she sat. Maki decided that for now being a bit mindless may prove to ease her feelings of sadness and quickly she began concentrating on picking the pretty white flowers that seemed to surround her.

Nearby Izzy looked up from his computer and watched her intently, his eyes gazed at her up and down. He then blushed as realized that he was staring and hoped that no one had seen him do that. He wondered about her, where she had come from, what she was doing here, was she a digidestined, why didn't she have a digimon if she was, if she wasn't then why was she here? He had so many questions that he wanted to ask, but she seemed so distant, closed off. A phrase suddenly popped into his mind, _"Alone in her solitude."_ He looked back to her and watched her for another moment while she picked flowers, he nodded his head in agreement to the silent thought and then went back to his typing.

T.K. and Kari had begun a game of splash tag while Tai had gone off swimming leaving Matt standing alone in the water. He wondered for a moment what he should do, he looked over the girls, Sora and Mimi looked like they were sleeping in the sun. _It would be interesting later to see if they resemble lobsters_, he thought to himself as he laughed. He then looked past the sunbathing girls to Maki who was sitting on the grass in the shade picking flowers. For a moment he felt his anger melt as he watched her. _She's not doing anything evil or twisted, she'sjust picking flowers, _he thought. _But still, she is hiding something, if for no other reason then that, I can't trust her. Huh. I am probably the only one out of the group who doesn't, but that's ok. I am the smart one after all. _He laughed at that and then looked over to Izzy who was no longer typing away franticly on his computer, but rather he was staring at Maki! And he was blushing! Matt narrowed his eyes at Izzy for a moment, he could have sworn that Izzy was looking her up and down like someone eyeing hungrily a piece of meat. Matt quickly turned away, _what did he care? He didn't like Maki, for that matter he couldn't stand the little twit. He knew she was hiding something and as soon as he found out he would prove it to the rest of the group._

_ _

Maki looked up for a moment and scanned around the area with her eyes, going from person to person until she came to Matt standing in the water with his back turned towards her, he was just standing there, not swimming or splashing, but just standing there. _He was a weird one, she thought. _She looked back down at the accumulated pile of flowers that she had collected and began weaving them together into a chain, something she used to do as a child. _The only time she could remember being happy._ A warm tear welled up in her eye and over flowed streaming down her face. Maki quickly wiped it away and looked around to make sure no one had seen that, when she was sure that everyone was too busy to have noticed she got up from where she was sitting and walked away from the group and back into the woods.

She found a place where she felt was far enough away from the others, but not far enough where she wouldn't be able to find her way back. She sat down drawing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and burying her face down and began to weep, quietly at first and then forcefully as the sobs racked her body. _She didn't know what she wanted anymore, before she had come here the only thing she had wanted was to die; her pain had consumed her so fully. She had been such an outsider with her family and classmates. She had no friends really, though she had wanted friends, somehow she was never able to make them. No one understood her, no one even tried. But now, now she didn't know what she wanted. It seemed as though she may have been given a second chance to make friends but the pain that surrounded her soul continued to hold her back, not allowing her to open up and join in with the new kids that she had met. Kids that for the most part had welcomed her into their group._ She continued to sob alone in the woods.

From far away an evil set of eyes came upon the girl once again, watching her as she sobbed, smiling to himself. "Hmmm, Maki, I know who are now." He laughed loudly "Pathetic girl, I may not have to worry about destroying you after all, you may do that for me." He closed the viewing window and turned around to his minion who cowered in his Master's presence. "Go! Keep watch and report back to me. I want to know everything she does." The minion bowed lowly, "Yes Master, as you wish." With that the minion scurried off and the evil figure stood alone in his dark room bellowing laughter.

Matt turned back around decided that he didn't feel like swimming anymore. He looked over to where Maki had been sitting and realized that she was gone. He looked around the rest of the camp but she was nowhere to be seen. He wadded out of the water and over to Izzy who was tapping away at the keys.

"Hey Izzy, did you see where Maki went?" Matt asked.

Izzy looked up from his typing, then over to where Maki had been sitting and back to Matt. "No, she was here a moment ago. Do you think we should have everyone go out and look for her?"

"Nah, I am sure she didn't go far." Matt said. "I'll go look for her, if I can't find her then we will have everyone else start looking too." With that Matt turned from where Izzy sat and walked into the woods. He was almost sure that he knew where she would be. After a few minutes of walking Matt came upon where Maki sat, she was sitting in the fetal position and was sobbing hard. She didn't seem to notice that he was standing there watching her. Without thinking he went over to the crying girl and sat beside her wrapping his arm around her trying to comfort her. Maki didn't even look up but continued to sob even harder leaning into Matt and allowing him to hold her.

Matt sat there with Maki holding her tight in his arms until her sobs began to subside. He didn't know what to say to her or even for that matter why she was crying like that. But for some reason he felt bad for her and decided that this was not the time to bombard her questions.

Maki sniffled as she looked up into Matt's eyes, her face was stained with tears and cheeks were crimson red. Matt looked back her and forced a small comforting smile to the girl that up until a few moments ago he couldn't stand.

"Are you ok?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah..no..I don't know." Maki said shaking her head.

Matt frowned at this. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Maki stiffened up for a moment and then looked down to the ground. "You'll think I'm a freak or psycho or something." She said softly.

Matt shook his head, "no I won't, Maki, I promise. You can tell me."

She looked back at Matt and exhaled deeply. "You won't?"

"I won't, I promise." Matt said smiling softly.

Maki looked back down to the ground and frowned. "You asked me yesterday about what I meant when I said something about jumping off a building and hell...And I lied to you, I told you that the fall had confused me." She looked back to Matt to see his reaction.

Matt just nodded his head and continued to smile softly at her.

"Well," she continued. "I did jump off a building, I don't know how or why I ended up here, but I did actually jump."

"But why Maki?" Matt asked as he began to frown. He certainly had not expected this to be her big secret.

Maki began to sob again, "because it hurts and I just wanted to die, to end it." She said shakily through her sobs.

Matt was left utterly speechless, he tried to think of something to say but couldn't find the words. Instead he just held her tighter in his arms and began to stroke her hair.

Finally she was able to compose herself enough to speak. "So, you think I am psycho now, don't you?" She asked.

Matt let go and sat back from Maki and looked deep into her eyes, there he could see the pain that they held. He shook his head slowly, "No Maki, I don't. I just don't know what to say." 

They sat there for a moment in uncomfortable silence, when Matt finally spoke up. "I'm sorry." He said.

Maki looked up obviously confused, "why?" she asked.

"Because, I was so mean to you. I wasn't fair to you." Matt said softly as he struggled to apologize, something he found very difficult to do.

"It's ok Matt, you don't know me and you don't owe me anything."

"That's not the point Maki, the point is that I was mean and that was really unfair of me to be like that to you when I didn't even know the first thing about you."

Maki just nodded her head slowly, "I guess." She said.

"Maybe...I mean if you don't hate me or anything like that, um...maybe we can be friends? I mean if that is ok with you." Matt stammered.

Maki looked up at Matt and smiled, her heart suddenly felt a bit lighter. "Really?" she asked.

Matt smiled at this, it was easier then he thought, being nice that is. "Yeah."

"I'd like that." Maki said as she pulled out her pendant and began playing with it with her fingers.

Matt smiled at her for a minute and then noticed the pendant she had. "Hey. What is that?" He asked pointing to her necklace.

Maki looked down at her pendant, she hadn't been unaware that she had taken it out. "Uh, it's just a necklace I found a couple of years ago. I liked it so I kept it."

"Can I see it for a sec?" he asked.

Maki slipped the necklace up over her head and handed it to Matt who examined it closely and then took out his own crest and looked at the two of them together. The only difference he could see was the symbol that was on each, other then that they were the same. 

"Um, let's go back to camp, I wanna have Izzy take a look at this." He said standing up, holding his hand out to Maki.

Maki was a little confused by his reaction to her necklace, it was neither negative or positive, but she was intrigued to see if maybe someone would be able to tell her what her necklace meant, if anything. She took his hand as he helped her to her feet and they headed back to the camp.

Not to far off a small creature watched the two kids and ran off to report back to his Master the new developments.

A/N~One more part for part 2....


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Could The Digiworld Be Another Name For Hell**

** **

**Part 2C**

When Maki and Matt returned to the camp all the kids were sitting by the fire talking and laughing. Tai looked up and was the first to spot the two returning.

"Hey!" He yelled to them. "We were starting to think we should send out search parties for the two of you."

Maki looked at Matt for a moment before they reached the others. "Please don't tell them what I said to you, ok?" she asked pleadingly.

Matt just nodded his head and gave her a reassuring smile.

Matt quickly went over to where Izzy was sitting and handed him the necklace. Izzy looked up at Matt and then back down to the necklace.

"What's this?" he asked Matt.

"It belongs to Maki." He stated pointing in the direction of the girl.

All of this kids gathered around Izzy and Matt to see the pendant. Then they turned and looked at Maki.

"Does this mean?" Joe started.

"that she is another digidestined?" Mimi finished.

Izzy just shook his head. "I don't know, I don't even know what this symbol means, but we will find out."

Before Izzy was able to start typing a light appeared infront of the kids. "maybe I can help." The familiar voice said.

"Gennai" all the kids but Maki said.

Maki just stood and stared at the figure in the light, she had never seen anything like this before and was unsure how to react to it.

"Welcome Maki." Gennai said looking in her direction.

"Uh...um hi" she said.

"Well kids," Gennai started. "Maki is not another digidestined although she does possess a crest, hers is the crest of magic and it is very special."

Tai scratched the back of his head, "well if she is not digidestined then what is she doing here?"

"Good question Tai." Gennai said. "Maki is here to help you fight the Dark Masters. One in particular, Pagnomon."

"Pagnomon," they all said in unison. "Who is that?" Tai asked.

"He is a magical digimon with powers that are far stronger then Myotismon. For a long time he was trapped in a sphere, placed there by Myotismon, but once Myotismon was destroyed, Pagnomon was released and is now here, back in the digiworld." Gennai said.

Maki stepped forward, "what does that have to do with me? I am not a digidestined, I have nothing to do with this." She said unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"Ah but you do Maki." Gennai said. " You posses the crest of magic, it is very powerful and you, with the help of the others will be able to defeat this evil digimon."

"The crest of magic? Listen I don't know what you are talking about but this whole thing is wacked! I fall into this world and the next thing I know I am being told that I am like some kind of super hero or some crazy thing like that." Maki yelled.

The other kids just stared at Maki, but Gennai just smiled. "Maki I am not saying that you are a super hero, but you do posses powerful magic deep with in yourself and together with the digidestined you can defeat this evil digimon. Alone all of you are powerless." He said point to all the kids. "But together your powers are great." He stopped for a minute and looked back to Maki, "This is a problem that concerns us all, for your world and this. The choice is yours, help fight or not."

Maki stood there facing the small Gennai, her head spun from all of the information that she had just received. But now she was being offered something she had wanted to be part of a team and to make a difference. Some how in the midst of danger this was exciting as well. Today was certainly turning out to be interesting after all.

Maki nodded her head and smiled, "Sure, why not? But first tell me about this magic stuff."

Gennai looked at Maki for a moment, "that is something you will have to find out on your own. It will come to you when the time is right." With that Gennai disappeared and all the kids sweatdropped.

"Geez, that was interesting and somewhat unhelpful." Tai said.

To be continued...

A/N~ Ok folks here is the second part, yes! I realize that I have left you hanging, but isn't that the point to get you to read part 3? I also would like to thank all the people that reviewed my first part or emailed me. Good or bad I found it helpful and I appreciate it. Keep it coming.

By the way I do realize that I tend to do some misspelling, please be forgiving. Thanks a bunch! And from now on when my stories seem too big I will start to break them up into parts, par from suggestion.


	5. Default Chapter Title

# Could Digiworld Be Another Name For Hell-3

** **

** **

**Part 3A**

** **

** **

A/N~ OK here is part 3, hope you like it. Oh and by the way I don't own digimon or anything like that either so on with the story.

Oh! And I still own digimon or anything like that. Do I really have to say this every time??

Recap! When we last left the kids they had just found out about Maki and no she is not the 9th digidestined. We also learned about Pagnomon a new and evil Digimon Dark Master...Haha!! So out with the old and in with the new.

That night....

Far off from where the kids had set up camp earlier a dark castle stood shrouded by dead trees and evil. Inside a cloaked man stood listening to his minion report what he had seen earlier.

"So...I underestimated the crest of friendship." He growled. "Now the girl is part of their group, it is obvious I will have to destroy her myself."

The minion shuddered, "Master, should I send out an attack?"

"No you fool!" Pagnomon yelled. "Unlike Myotismon I will watch and learn and wait for the perfect moment, then attack and when I do, I will crush not only her but all of her friends as well!"

Pagnomon went back to his thrown and seated himself, opening a window to view the children undetected. He turned to see his minion still standing there. "Go now! Leave me! If I need you, I shall call on you, now go."

The minion bowed and then left the room. Pagnomon turned back to watch and wait.

Back at the camp...

The kids sat around the fire trying to figure out what they should do next.

"Well I say we stay here." Matt said plainly.

"What are you crazy!" Tai yelled.

"No, not at all. But why go looking for trouble." Matt said trying to keep his cool, this was one time that he was hoping that Tai would listen. "Look, all we know about this Pagnomon creep is that he is powerful and evil and somehow Maki is here to help us destroy him. BUT! All we know about that is that she supposedly possess some great power, but we don't know what or how that will help us. I say we stay here, at least for a while longer and try to figure out some of this stuff."

Tai thought for a moment and then turned to Maki, "What do you think?" he asked.

"Me?" Maki said sounding very surprised. "I have no idea. I've only been here for a short time and I don't really know anything about this place. I am so not the person to be asking right now."

Tai nodded. "OK, for now we stay. In the meantime Izzy can try to get a hold of Genni again maybe get some more information from him. But with this new digimon, what was his name again Pagnomon?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"OK, we shouldn't take any chances. Let's figure out who is one first watch and then we will go from there. We can't risk any surprise attacks."

It was then decided that Tai would take first watch, then Maki volunteered for second, and then Matt, Sora and Joe would finish up the night. With that the kids then went off to try to get some sleep while Tai stood guard for the first shift.

Maki found it hard to sleep, even though she was exhausted. At first she tossed and turned, but slowly darkness crept over her and she fell into a deep slumber. But sleep would not be kind to her that night. Her mind began to dream but no ordinary dream would visit her, _she stood in a darkened room it was dank and smelled sour, the scent was so strong that it assaulted her nostrils and made her sick to her stomach. She fought the vomit rising in her throat and tried to look into the darkness to make out where she was. It was nothing that she was familiar with, then came a deep whisper of a voice, "Maki..." it said. She looked around, but the whisper had come from all directions, was she imagining it? "Maki..." it said again, "Maki...Maki...Maki..." The voice sent icy chills up and down her spine and caused the hair on the nap of her neck to stand on end. "Who...Who's there?" she asked timidly. "Mmmaaakkkiiii...." the voice replied drawing her name out in an ugly hiss. This time the voice came from right in front of her, she squinted her eyes to try to make out something, anything. "Show yourself," she yelled, "or are you a coward who hides in the shadows!" A sick laughter then filled the room, and a tall figure then stepped out of the darkness. He stood no more then a foot away from where Maki stood, yet her loomed over her. He was at least a foot taller then she, he wore a black cloak that covered his body completely and the only thing she could really make was his eyes, his terrible glowing red eyes._

_ _

_"Wh.what do you want?" she asked._

_ _

_"You Maki, I want you, your soul, your power." The voice said in a soft hiss._

_ _

_"Yo...you can't have me!" she yelled back to the red eyes that stood in front of her._

_ _

_The figure broke out into a rumbling laughter that shook the very room in which they stood. "Oh yes, Maki, I like them fiesty! But I will have you, make no mistake." He said as he grabbed her arms and dug her razor claws into her flesh. Maki began to scream at the pain that seared through arms and the terror that now filled her._

_ _

"Maki! Maki! Wake up!" Tai yelled as he shook Maki. He had been sitting by the fire for his watch when he had heard her talking to herself in her sleep, but soon her soft whisper of a conversation turned into stomach wrenching screaming waking most of the others who had been sleeping. Tai shook her a bit harder until he saw her eyes flutter open.


	6. Default Chapter Title

**Could The Digiworld Be Another Name For Hell3**

** **

# Part 3B

I don't own digimon, etc...

Maki sat up and looked around to the other who were now wide awake and began to sob uncontrollably. Tai sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. The others just sat and watched, except for Matt who felt a ping of jealousy from seeing Tai touch Maki, he tried to shake off that feeling and concentrate on what was going on.

"Maki, what happened? Are you ok?" Tai asked.

"No!" She said still shaking, "I had the most horrible dream, it was so awful."

Izzy who was standing to the side of her spoke up, "Maki, in your dream did your arms get cut or something like that?" he inquired.

Everyone looked at Izzy trying to figure out what he was saying. Maki just nodded her head.

"Then I believe that it was no dream that you had but something else." He said, "look," he pointed to the back of her arms which were covered in blood that oozed from four small puncture wounds on each arm.

Maki began to cry again as the rest of the group examined the wounds. Joe quickly got out his first aid kit and began cleaning and bandaging the small cuts.

"This is surreal." Matt commented, "I mean she was here the whole time, right? And she wakes up after having a nightmare with real cuts?"

"Maki, why don't you tell us what happened in your dream?" Izzy said.

After Maki finished telling the others of her dream they all looked at one another with shock. Maki was still slightly crying from fear and the pain in her arms. Sora had been sitting beside her rubbing Maki's back trying to comfort her.

"Maki, don't worry we not going to let this creep get you, right guys?" Sora said looking to the other members of the group.

"Yeah!" they all replied in unison.

"Don't worry Maki, it'll be ok." Tai said.

"Tomorrow morning I will contact Genni first thing and let him know what's happened. But for now I think it would be wise to get some sleep. If we have to battle tomorrow we will be in no shape to do so if we are all exhausted." Izzy stated.

Everyone reluctantly nodded and went back to where they had been sleeping. 

"Tai, it's my shift now, so go get some sleep." Maki said softly.

"No, that's ok, I'll take your shift. Go get some rest." Tai replied.

"Are you nuts?" Maki asked getting frustrated. "I have no desire to go back to sleep right now."

Before Tai could continue to argue the matter with her Matt stepped in. "Listen Tai, it's ok, I'll stay up with her make sure she is ok and all that."

Tai just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to where the others had settled back down for the rest of the night.

Matt took a seat by Maki and looked at her worriedly. "Are you ok Maki?" he asked.

"I guess, I don't know." She mumbled softly.

Matt looked at the fire a scooted himself closer to where Maki sat, wrapping his arm around her shoulders which were shaking.

"Thanks." She said.

Matt smiled, "no problem, what are friends for?" He then kicked himself for saying that; he had wanted to say something else, but now wasn't the time.

Maki frowned slightly, "yeah." She had been hopping that he would have said something different, but... Maybe he didn't feel like that, like she did. She exhaled deeply and allowed herself to be held by Matt. They sat like that for an hour silently; Matt looked down to Maki and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He thought for a moment about moving her so she could lie down, but the decided against it, as he didn't want to wake her. Matt felt tired himself, but he had still quite a while before his watch would be over so he continued to sit there holding Maki as she slept.

What is this? He asked himself. What do I feel for her? I couldn't stand her not to long ago and now? Now I think I like her, I think I like her a lot. He looked back down to Maki's face and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept, so pretty. I wonder if she likes me like that? Should I tell her how I feel? He took a deep breathe and looked back down to her face carefully brushing a piece of hair out of her face. She stirred slightly. No, this is not the time. There is too much going on for me to tell her that I think I like her more than a friend. Maybe...maybe after all this is done I will tell her, but not now. He smiled to himself, at least for now I have her in my arms, he thought. 

From across the fire Tai watched Matt holding Maki with a smile that spread across his face. Tai smiled to himself and lie back down and fell asleep.

The night continued quietly from the group without further incident. But in a dark castle sat Pagnomon who watched intently. "I see now!" he said laughing hysterically. "Oh this has got to be too easy!" He jumped up from his thrown and quickly walked across the room yelling. "Get in here!" he boomed.

His servant minion replied by scurrying over to his master's side. "Y...Yes Master?" he said timidly.

Pagnomon's eyes gleamed a darker red, "At dawn I want you to send out an attack, send four digimon, but..." he continued, " Do not send my best."

The minion looked up at his master quizzically and obeyed, leaving Pagnomon alone again.

**The next morning....**

** **

The group sat around the camp after finishing off a light breakfast. Joe sat by Maki checking her wounds, which no longer seemed as bad; the puncture marks had scabbed over nicely and were no longer bleeding. 

"Well I think we can do without the bandages now, it looks like they will be fine." Joe said standing up.

"Thanks." Said Maki.

Izzy then came over and sat in front of Maki. "Did you have anymore dreams last night?" he asked.

Maki shook her head, "no actually after that I slept pretty well. "She said glancing over to Matt who was watching her. She smiled at him for a moment and blushed and then turned back to Izzy. Matt smiled and blushed as well, then turned around and walked over to the others.

"Did you get a hold of that guy, Genni?" Maki asked.

"Actually no," Izzy replied. "I received an e-mail from him this morning saying that he already knew of what happened last night with you. He said that is one of Pagnomon's powers to enter dreams and that we should all be weary of that in the future."

"God he really is of no help is he?" Maki said.

Tai who was listening in on the conversation spoke up, "Well sometimes he really does help us out a lot, but then other times he is more confusing then anything else." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement including Izzy.

Before the kids had a chance to say another word they heard a loud voice from not to far from where they were sitting. "RED RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the voice said.

The kids jumped up as a ray of red light shot right towards Maki, "What the!" she screamed as her hand flew up in front of her face. A beam of white light shot out from her hand blocking the attack. Maki looked at her hand dumbfounded but quickly ran over to the others who were also confused.

"Gabumon! Digivolve!" Matt screamed.

_"Agumon! Go get them!" Tai yelled._


	7. Default Chapter Title

**Could The Digiworld Be Another Name For Hell 3**

** **

**Part 3C**

** **

I don't own digimon, etc.

~~~~~~

All the kids sent out their digimon to defend them, except for Maki who had no digimon to send out. She stood back with all the kids and watched the battle.

"Remind me to ask you later what happened with the hand thing," Tai said glancing over to her.

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon, **Nova Blast**!" 

"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon, **Howling Blaster**!"

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon, **Electro shocker**!"

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon, **Meteor Wing**!"

"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon, **Needle Spray**!"

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon, **Harpoon Torpedo**!"

Gatomon and Patamon stayed next to their young friends to protect them if the battle should get to close. The kids watched in amazement as their digimon battled these strange evil digimon.

"Izzy! What are they?" Tai yelled.

"Hold on I am bringing them up on my computer, yes! Here they are! **Musyamon**, he is a Champion Wizard Digimon with a Shotgun Sword attack, **Kimeramon** he is a Composition digimon with a Poison Wing attack, **Rockmon** he is a Rock digimon with a Rock Punch attack and the one that shot at Maki that's **Rayomon**, he is a Composition digimon and his attack as we know is Red Ray!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Jesus! Look!" Matt yelled getting their attention back to the battle.

The kids looked back to the battle still in progress and their digimon battling with everything they had. Soon the battle was over the evil digimon retreated, leaving the digidestined digimon de-digivolved and weak.

"What the hell was that all about?" Maki asked.

"I would assume that they were Pagnomon's goons." Izzy stated plainly.

"But why would he only send four digimon against all of ours?" Tai asked out loud to know one in particular.

"First Maki's dream, that wasn't really a dream and then this. What is Pagnomon up to?" Sora asked.

"Well..." Izzy started. "I have no idea to be honest. His attack doesn't make any sense."

"Well one thing is for sure, their first target was Maki." Matt said.

"Right!" Tai said, "which reminds me, what was that whole hand up and shield thing all about? Is that your power?"

Maki shook her head, " I have no clue. I saw that red beam coming towards me and I put up my hand and it stopped."

Izzy looked at Maki questioningly, "well what were you thinking about at that moment."

"Oh S**T!" Maki said laughing nervously.

"That's it?" asked Tai.

"Um...no I was thinking that a shield might be good for that moment." Maki replied.

"That's it!" Izzy yelled. Everyone just stared at Izzy as he began his explanation. "OK this is just a hypothesis, but I believe that when Maki saw that beam of light coming towards her and she thought about a shield her power kicked in and created a shield to protect her. This must be some kind of subconscious power, one that she may or may not be able to control knowingly but maybe only in times where it is needed."

"Well that so makes no sense to me. Are you saying that I have to be in trouble before I can use this power?" Maki asked.

"For now it appears to be like that, yes." Izzy replied. "But how far your abilities go for now we don't know and may not be able to find out until our next battle."

"That is mega wacked!" Tai said.

Matt looked over to Tai; "Figures you can't find anything better to say then that." He said sarcastically.

"Oh Matt shut up!" Tai yelled walking over to stand face to face with Matt.

Sora took no hesitation in jumping up once again between the two boys, this time joined by Maki. Sora stood in front of Tai while Maki stood and faced Matt.

"Come on you guys! We have too much going on right now for you to start fighting like this." Sora said.

"Yeah, calm down, we have to figure out what to do next. We shouldn't just stay here and wait for another attack and we certainly can't waste our time arguing, so please stop." Maki said pleadingly.

Tai and Matt looked at the two girls and just turned around and walked away, "Fine." They both mumbled as they took a seat on opposites sides of the camp.

They all sat there for a few minutes in silence when Joe finally spoke up, "I think we should go, we can't stay here." 

"Yeah I guess we are sitting ducks here. We should pack up camp and go now." Tai confirmed.

"And go where Tai? We have no where to go!" Matt yelled across the fire.

"Listen should we just sit here and wait for the next attack, I think not!" Tai retorted.

This time it was Izzy who decided to end the squabbling before it could go too far.

"Hey listen up you guys!" he said rather loudly gaining the attention of the entire group of kids and digimon. Once he was sure that he had the floor he continued. "It is more then probable for another attack and where and when won't matter. I think it is also safe to say that we could be attacked just as easily on the move as we can be here. Maybe staying we won't have to expend any unnecessary energy."

"I agree with what Izzy said." Maki chirped in.

"I also agree with Izzy, if we go out then we will be walking around using up all our energy, if we get attacked we won't have enough strength to fight back." Matt said trying to be calm about it this time.

Tai looked over to the others.

"Well just make a decision and I will go along with it, though I would really prefer to stay here, all that walking around really makes my feet hurt." Mimi said.

"Well although I don't share Mimi's sentiments, I would really rather not just get into another battle if we can avoid it." Joe said.

"Sora what do you think?" Tai asked.

"I have to agree with Izzy on this one, we are probably going to get attacked weather we stay here or not, at least by staying here we can get some rest in between to keep our strength up." Sora stated.

"This is crazy!" Tai yelled. "I can't believe this, staying here is stupid!"

"Looks like your out numbered on this one Tai." Matt said coldly.

Tai just glared at Matt, but he knew he was right, if everyone wanted to stay then they would have to stay. "Fine we stay, but we will all have to keep on our toes, tonight for watch we do it in pairs and anytime we split up we continue to stay in groups. Got it?"

"Got it." They all replied.

To be continued............................

_Ya all will have to wait for part 4 and I will start working on that soon. Take care and give me your thoughts..._


	8. Default Chapter Title

**Could The Digiworld Be Another Name For Hell**

**The Final Chapter (4)**

** **

A/N~ OK folks here is the last segment, I do hope that you have enjoyed this. I don't own Digimon or anything like that, I simply write these for fun...:)

Where we last off the kids had just been attacked by four of Pagnomon's evil digimon, the kids were able to emerge victorious. They decided to stay where they were to regain and maintain their strength for further attacks that they were sure would come.

_ _

_ _

Pagnomon sat back in his castle, his minion quickly scurried in, "Master! Master! They failed!" The minion said apologetically.

"Yes of course they did." Pagnomon said.

"But...But Master, I don't understand?" The minion said confused.

"No, you wouldn't. But no matter, send out four more digimon and have them attack the Digidestined brats at once!" Pagnomon boomed.

"Yes Master," the minion bowed and was gone.

Back at the camp...

_ _

Tai was sitting off to the side of the other kids, he was still angry about having to stay, he knew deep down in his heart that this was a fatal mistake. But he had been out voted and he had no choice but to go along with the majority. He was so busy sulking that he didn't notice that someone had sat down beside him and was watching him.

"Are you going to stay like this all day?" The soft voice asked.

Tai looked up to see Sora smiling softly at him. He tried not to smile in return, but just the sight of her lightened his spirits.

"No, I guess not. I just have a real bad feeling about this Sora, that's all." Tai said looking into her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes that could probably soften the harshest beast.

Sora's smile widened as she looked at Tai, he always had their best interests at heart, which was part of the reason why she loved him. "It'll be ok Tai, as long as we are all together we will be fine."

"Yeah I guess," Tai started, "but..." He was never able to finish that thought because he saw four digimon coming their way and they looked like bad news.

All of the other kids had seen this too and had gathered together with their digimon and stood strong against the new attack.

The evil digimon began attacking by firing everything they had directly at the kids, but the digimon quickly digivolved and blocked the attack and engaged the evil digimon into a battle that lasted only moments before the evil digimon were defeated. The battle actually happened so quickly that they kids didn't even have a chance to identify the evil foes.

"I just don't get it." Tai said, "two attacks almost right in a row and each time we have defeated Pagnomon's goons."

"I think I would like to amend my last suggestion," Izzy said. "I think Pagnomon may be try to weaken us and I think it is working. I don't think our digimon could take another battle. We need to get out of here and fast."

"OK, lets get our things and get out of here." Tai said.

This time the kids didn't bother to argue, they quickly began to pack up their few belongings.

Pagnomon's minion tiptoed this time into his Master's chambers, fearful of the consequences of failing again. "Ma..Master?" he said trembling.

"Yes you fool I know, this is perfect." He said laughing. "Gather my strongest digimon, I will join them this time."

The kids had just finished taking down their camp and were ready to go when they heard a loud boom from the sky above them. "What the!" they all yelled as they saw five digimon this time coming towards them.

"I don't believe this!" Matt yelled.

"What do we do?" Maki said looking at Tai.

"The only thing we can do, stand and fight!" Tai said.

"But we can't," Agumon said, "we haven't the strength, Tai, I'm sorry. Two battles in one day was too much for us."

Tai looked at Agumon and then at the other kids, "RUN!!!" He screamed to them as they took off running into the woods.

Pagnomon just laughed at their feeble attempt and motioned to his digimon to surround them.

"T.K.! Stay with me!" Matt yelled as they ran. T.K. quickly grabbed hold of Matt's hand, but they were stopped when a large digimon blocked their escape, they turned back to see all routes had been blocked and the kids were trapped in the middle.

The kids and their digimon stood frozen and trapped while Pagnomon walked towards them. They tried desperately to look for some kind of escape but the evil digimon had closed in so tightly that there was no where to run.

"What do you want?" Tai yelled

Pagnomon laughed heartily, "Why to see all of you dead of course. Then there will be nothing to stand in my way of ruling both worlds. With you brats gone, no one will dare defy me!"

"It's not gonna happen you big bully!" Mimi yelled

"Don't get the big ugly guy mad Mimi," Joe whispered.

Pagnomon laughed, "silly children...Now which one of you should I kill first?" He said as he started pointing his finger from one kid to the next. "Hmmm. Let's see, what is that game that you kids play? Ahhh yes! Inny, meanny, miny, moe!" He laugh again while the kids stood there is terror. "Out goes y... o...u..." he said pointing to Mimi as he fired a black light from his hand.

"Nnnnoooo!!!" Izzy cried as he jumped in front of the light getting hit in the arm. 

"Ahh come on!" Pagnomon said between laughs, "you taking all the fun out of my little game!"

Izzy laid on top of Mimi, moaning terribly from the pain. The wound took out a chunk of flesh and he was bleeding badly. Mimi helped him to sit up as she sobbed. "Oh, Izzy. Oh God Izzy!" she cried. He tried to force a small smile but the pain was just too much for him and then he passed out.

"You big ugly meany! I hate you and you clash too!" Mimi screamed through her tears.

"Flattery will get you no where my pretty flower." He said.

"Agumon, you have to do something!?" Tai said pleadingly to his small friend.

"We'll do our best." Agumon replied. "Come on guys let's give it everything we have!"

The small digimon charged directly at Pagnomon who brushed them off without effort. "It will take much more then that to destroy me you pathetic creatures!"

Maki stood and watched, she might be their last hope. She could feel the energy rising up into her hands as she stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

She turned back around to him briefly, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He said solemnly as he knew what she was about to do.

The others just watched as Maki walked forward.

"Hey Pagnomon! What about me?" Maki yelled.

Pagnomon quickly looked at the young girl that stood before him. "Oh Maki," he hissed sending shiver up her spine, "I haven't forgotten about you."

"Good!" She said as she forced the energy from her hands and sent it directly into Pagnomon's chest.

"Agh!" He screamed as he was sent back a few feet. He then regained himself and stood straight again. "Very good my dear but not good enough. You know I was hoping that you would have just killed yourself and saved me the trouble, but now I see that you are weak and easy prey."

"Oh yeah?" She yelled sending another beam of energy into him.

Pagnomon staggered for a moment and once again regained himself, "Now you are just getting irritating." He then smiled as an idea came over him; he looked over to where Matt was standing. "I know what will hurt you more then death my pretty," he said as he looked back to Maki and smiled.

Maki heart sank; she knew then that Pagnomon was targeting Matt, because of her. Because Matt was the one the she had the most feelings for, he had read her mind, her thoughts. She couldn't let Matt die because of her.

The next few moments played out in slow motion as Pagnomon turned back to Matt who stood terrified like an animal caught in headlights, he clenched his fists waiting for the inevitable. Maki wasted no time and ran over in front of Matt just as Pagnomon released the black energy from his hand. Maki caught the energy right in her stomach knocking the breathe right out of her body as she fell to her knees. The others just watched in horror as the events unfolded.

Normal time...

Matt opened his eyes to see Maki on her knees in front of him holding her stomach as she began to fall forwards. He rushed over to catch her in his arms. A white brilliant light enveloped her and floated out into eight beams that hit their digimon giving them back their strength and allowing them to warp digivolve into their ultimate forms. The digimon quickly began to attack Pagnomon and his digimon and a fierce battle ensued.

Joe who had been tending to Izzy ran over to Matt who was holding Maki, he looked grimly at her would and sadly shook his head to Matt. The others gathered around Matt and watched on in silence.

"Maki, why?" Matt cried

" Be...Because" she said weakly and tried to smile up at him.

"Maki you can't die." He sobbed

The others stood there sadly watching on as their new friend was dying and the battle that was so close to them. Tai kept watch on the battle, which was going very well in their favor. All of the bad digimon had been defeated except for Pagnomon.

Pagnomon was fighting with everything he had, but it wasn't enough. He hadn't expected that the digimon would be able to fight because they still should have been weak, but thanks to Maki sending out her energy to the digimon they were now stronger then ever. All of the digimon combined their attacks into one attack and fired it at Pagnomon, he had time enough to see it coming and then his world went black.

The digimon exhausted from their battle de-digivolved back to their smaller forms and went back to their human friends who were still standing around Maki and Matt. Matt didn't look up once but continued to look down at Maki crying.

Maki smiled slightly, "Thank you Matt," she said softly.

"For what?" he asked

"For being my friend... I lo..love you." She said softly

Matt looked at her with surprise, his heart felt happy and broken all at the same time. He began to cry even harder. "Maki I love you too." He said leaning down to kiss her. The kiss was soft and tender lasting for just a moment when he felt her go limp in his arms. He lifted his head and saw her eyes closed and her chest was not moving. Matt continued to cry as her pulled her into him holding her tightly in his arms. The other kids cried as well feeling the loss each in their own way. The digimon also felt the loss.

Theystood there for a while until a white light appeared with Genni. "Hello kids, I am sorry about Maki," he said solemnly. They just looked at him and nodded sadly. "It is time for you all to go home now." He said to them.

They looked up at him confused. "Home?" they all said.

"Yes, home." He said creating a portal for them. "The evil is gone, for now and it is time for all of you to go home."

The kids were all happy about this, it had been so long since they had been home and they all missed their families.

"What about Maki?" Matt asked cutting through the happy chatter.

Genni frowned, " I will take care of it Matt."

Matt looked back down to Maki for a moment then kissed her forehead which was now cool to the touch. He lay her down carefully on the ground and went over to T.K. and took his hand. "OK, we're ready." Matt said sadly looking back to Maki.

The kids one by one went through the portal, waving goodbye to Genni as they left. Matt one last look back to Maki and then he too disappeared with his friends.

The End.....

A/N~ OK ladies and gentlemen, tell me what you think please, pretty please with sugar on top...:) Hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic and I may actually even write more. Take care.


End file.
